Electronic books, or e-books, are text and image-based publications in digital form produced on, published by, and readable on computers or other electronic devices. E-books are often read on dedicated hardware devices, such as e-book readers or e-book devices. Personal computers, mobile devices, such as smart phones and tablet computers, and other suitable devices may also be used for reading e-books.
Readers often do not finish reading an e-book, or other electronic text of significant length, in a single sitting or reading session. Readers often need multiple reading sessions to finish reading an e-book. In some cases, busy readers may have only a limited time that they can dedicate to reading an e-book in one reading session. Such readers may end up reading longer than planned, as they may lose track of time or, for example, a plot development keeps them interested in continuing to read the e-book beyond an allotted time period. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques for improving readers' ability to manage their time when reading electronic text.